Total Drama Pool
Based on this: http://survivor.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Andola18/Survivor_Pool Total Drama Borneo Total Drama: The Australian Outback Total Drama Africa Total Drama Marquesas Total Drama Thailand Summaries Episode One- "I'm Funny." 16 people go to Thailand, one of the most dangerous places in the world, to compete for a millin dollars. Two tribes are formed: Chuay Gahn, and Sook Jai. At Chuay Gahn, Ramona annoys everyone by making bad jokes and trying to become a fan favorite which fails, because she is from TDAthletics. Julia gushes over pictures of One Erection, which also annoys her team. The Immunity Challenge is an obstacle course. SookJai begins to lose because Gertrude sucks at life, however, Izzy begins to fail, giving Sook Jai an opening,, Cosmic River then helps Izzy to win, giving Chuay Gahn immunity. Back at Chuay Gahn, the whole tribe decides to vote for Ramona next time they lose, for being annoying, At Tribal, Cosmic River is voted out 7-1 for losing the challenge. Episode Two- "Peace To The Birds, Man," On Chuay Gahn, Cliff is sad about the elimination on the other team, because Cosmic River was his hippie buddy. Julia yells at him to shut up and then stares at pictures of 1E. Chuay Gahn wins immunity. Boris forms a nerds alliance with Catherine, who adds Dixie to the alliance, making it an Owe's borewhores alliance. At Chuay Gahn, Izzy pees in the rice and burns the shelter to the ground. Back at Sook Jai, Boris, Catherine, and Dixie's alliance targets Gertrude, but the other four team up, and eliminate Catherine in a 4-3 vote. Episode Three- "Harry Styles Is My Spirit Animal." Chuay Gahn is happy and celebrating about their second win, except for Julia, who is still looking at One Erection photos. Beverly wins the immunity challenge for Sook Jai. At Chuay Gahn, Cliff annoys his teammates with his hippie-ness, and they plan to vote him out. However, Mark decides to form a guys alliance, with Antione, Gabe, and Cliff. They also add Julia to the alliance. At Tribal Council, the alliance calims their first victim, Nellie, who is voted out 5-3. Episode Four- "He'll Pee In The Rice." On Chuay Gahn, Ramona continues to tell jokes. Everyone tells her she's unfunny and to stahp, except Antoine, who adds her to the alliance. On Sook Jai, Bulldog decides to play his first prank, by putting the tribe's rice over the bathroom at night. Oscar goes to pee, and pees in the rice. He then accidentally pees in the beans, and burns the shelter to the ground. Everyone gets livid at him. Chuay Gahn wins immunity. Most of the tribe want to vote out Oscar, but he forms a borewhore allliance with Dixie and Beverly. On Chuay Gahn, Gabe is a cocky asshiole, and Mark wants to vote him out. In the end, Beverly flips because she has a hint of personality, and Oscar is voted out. Episode Five- "Save The Whales!" On Sook Jai, Beverly is sad about the camp being burned down by Oscar, accidentally. So she makes a rally to Save the Shelter, and Save the Whales. Dixie doesn't like this, and is bitter about Beverly flipping, so she plots to vote her off. Sook Jai wins immunity. On Sook Jai, Gertrude and Beverly make a final two pact. Gertrude says she can see the future of them being the final two. On Chuay Gahn, Julia's gushing about 1E annoys her tribe. Gabe suggests to Ramona, Cliff, and Antoine that they blindside her. However, Julia hears this plan and gets livid. She decides to join up wih Izzy and Mark and blindside Cliff. Antoine flips, and Cliff is sent home 4-3. Episode Six- "You Will Become The President Of Brazil." On Chuay Gahn, Ramona is mad about Antoine flipping, so she annoys him, She then yells at Izzy, who ninja kicks her and tells her to eat her rice. On Sook Jai, Gertrude starts to tell people's fortunes. She declares that Bulldog will be the future president of Brazil. Chuay Gahn wins immunity. At Chuay Gahn, Izzy celebrates immunity by burning down the shelter, saying that they don't need it since they're merging the next day. At Tribal Council, Gertrude is voted off for being a liability. Episode Seven- "Trollolololololol." Jeff comes to the teams camps and tells them they're living on one beach now, causing everyone to celebrate the merge. Beverly decides to make an alliance with Boris, and add in people from the other tribe. At the Immunity Challenge, Jeff states that he never said they were merged, just living on one beach. Chuay Gahn wins immunity. Izzy adds Gabe to her alliance, putting Ramona on the outs. At Tribal Council, Dixie joins Beverly and Boris's alliance, and they vote out Bulldog. Episode Eight- "Neeeeeeeeeeerr." At camp, Boris annoys everyone with his snoring. Gabe says to Beverly and Dixie on the other tribe that they should vote him out. Chuay Gahn wins immunity. Back at camp, Dixie yells at her team about being weak and lazy,and voting out all the strong people. Right before Tribal Council, Beverly accidentally steps on a machete. The medical team comes in and says she has to be evacuated. Episode Nine- "I'll Burn The Shelter To The Ground." Jeff comes to the tribe and tells them that the tribes are merging, and that they have to form a merged tribe name. Izzy threatens to burn down the shelter if the merged tribe is not named Owen. Mark continues to be a boring CP-bot, and forms an alliance with Dixie, Boris, and Gabe. Boris wins immunity. Ramona annoys everyone at camp with her bad jokes, causing everyone to turn their targets on her. At Tribal, Izzy reveals Mark's alliance, and Julia is livid she isn't in it. She tells Boris and Izzy to get everyone to vote against Mark. In the end, Mark goes home 7-1. Episode Ten- "That's What Makes You Beautiful." At camp, Julia is happy about Mark's blindside, so she sings 1E songs. Antoine forms an alliance of Gabe, Julia, and Izzy to vote out Ramona, who is still annoying. The challenge is answering questions about Thailand's culture. Boris wins immunity, because he eats a lot of Thai food. Ramona hears she is on the chopping block and tries to get the vote changed, by forming an alliance with Dixie. They manage to get Gabe to flip from the main alliance too. In the end, Boris decides to vote with Dixie's alliance, as Julia is sent home, 4-3. Episode Eleven- "I Am The Best Player Ever." At camp, Gabe douches around and states he'll win because he's the best player ever. Antoine and Izzy are still livid at him for flipping, and get Ramona, Dixie, and Boris to go against him. Antoine wins immunity. Izzy decides to burn down the forest because she was bored. Boris, Ramona, Dixie, and Antoine wonder if they should switch to Izzy. Gabe and Izzy find out they're being targetted, and try to change the vote by splitting it between Antoine, Boris, and Ramona. Their plan works, and Antoine is sent home 3-1-1-1. Episode Twelve- "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" After the huge split vote, all alliances are in shambles. Izzy and Boris decide to make a final two pact. Izzy wins immunity. Dixie joins Izzy's alliance, putting Gabe and Ramona on the outs. In the end, Ramona is sent home, 3-1-1.